


【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第二篇：Peter Has a Secret

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】爱与床笫之间（ABO短篇集） [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha！Peter/Omega！Tony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #不算纯PWP但依然不知所云，OOC慎。





	【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第二篇：Peter Has a Secret

Tony最近有些烦恼。

这主要来源于纽约英雄蜘蛛侠Peter Parker，以及他递到面前的那些可爱过头的小玩意。

“那是什么……钢铁侠的摇头娃娃？”

“很棒吧？这个是蜘蛛侠的，”Peter指着另一个小玩意，“都是我自己做的。”

“呃……事实上，我已经成年二十多年了，”Tony看着眼前那对晃着脑袋的小人，“我是说，你没必要送我这个。”

“如果您上次没有听清的话，我可以再重复一遍，”Peter深吸了一口气，脸颊镀上了薄红，“我在追求您，Mr.Stark。”

Tony愣了一瞬，他目不转睛地盯着那晃个不停的脑袋，情不自禁地随节奏歪了歪头：“我猜我已经告诉你答案了？”

“把我的心意当成一时冲动所以拒绝跟我交往，”Peter鼓起了脸，提出申诉，“我觉得这对我很不公平。”

“那么，你人生中经历过……不，认识过几个Omega？”

“我救过很多Omega——”Peter妄图为自己申辩，但看到Tony“你明白我在说什么”的眼神后还是老老实实地低头承认，“只有Mr.Stark。”

“经历过几次性行为？”看到Peter唰地一下变得通红的脸和发亮的眼睛，Tony补充，“上次不算。”

“为什么不——好吧，没有过。”

“你看，并不是我认为，事实就是这样，”Tony做了个手势打断了Peter的“可是”，他望进Peter清澈的眼睛，“Kid，你不该每天把时间浪费在我身上，多出去走走，你会发现你还太年轻，而这世界上有太多既青春又有活力的Omega等着你，你们会相爱，结婚，有一个甚至一群孩子，而不是我，我已经可以当你叔父……”

Peter抬起头，用震惊了然又混杂着失落的眼神看着他，Tony扶额，觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛：“不，别这样看着我，不是说我真的打算要当你叔父。”

“所以说——”青年的深色眼睛亮起来，“Mr.Stark现在还没有喜欢的人？”

“这不是重点，重点是Alpha与Omega互相吸引，这是正常的，只是显然在这世界上我是最不适合你的那个，”Tony感觉自己完全是在对牛弹琴——他这辈子从没给人说过大道理，而难得获此殊荣的这位竟然完全不买账，“天知道我有多久没有过发情期了——托了抑制剂和信息素控制的福。总之，让你把青春吊在我身上，才是真的对你不公平，外面有一个花花世界等着你，而我——”

“你已经足够当我叔父了——”学着他的语气拖长腔调说了一遍，Peter眨眨眼睛，“噗嗤”笑出来，“我觉得你很可爱，Mr.Stark。”

Tony睁大眼睛，用一种看疯子的眼神看着他，他被噎了半天，才终于找回了说话的能力：“Friday，取消他进我卧室和工作间的权限。”

“不——！”Peter哀嚎，“我是认真的，Mr.S——”

“我也是认真的——这辈子从没那么认真过，”Tony站起身想走，却还是控制不住自己地盯着桌子上那两个摇晃的大脑袋，“该死，你就没办法让这玩意停下吗，它们晃得我头晕。”

Peter可怜兮兮地去看Tony，后者躲开了他的眼神。在确定自己又一次惨遭拒绝后，他垂头丧气地在两个摇头娃娃脑袋上各拍了一下，娃娃们随着开关关闭而静止不动，就只是歪着脑袋安静地看着他。

“很好，”Tony端着马克杯离开餐桌，他不敢去看Peter的表情，而他的眼睛有些酸涩——也许只是因为长时间注视着那两个摇晃的大脑袋，路过Peter座位时他还是没有狠下心来一走了之，而是抬手拍了拍青年比记忆中宽阔了很多的肩膀，“就听我的去多经历一些，一切都会变好的。”

 

“Peter，嗯？……我今晚有个应酬……对，很重要，推不开……你跟朋友去玩吧……早点回——不，不回家也行……”

挂断电话后，Tony看着手机上暗下去的屏幕，轻叹了一口气。

时值傍晚，大厦里没有开灯，他坐在空无一人的Stark大厦客厅的沙发上，看着黑暗一点点吞噬夕阳最后的微光。手指微屈，Tony下意识地敲击着手机屏幕，电子屏被一下下碰撞，发出轻微的有些寂寥的声响。

他抬手扒了一下有些凌乱的头发，思绪又不由自主地飘向了那个刚跟自己通完话的青年。

自从那次谈话的不久后，偶然一次，他在Peter身上闻到了其他Omega的信息素气味。

微温的，成熟的，带着一丝丝女性特有的暖甜媚香……他在心目中默默勾勒描画出一个性感妖冶的美女形象，并暗自为涉世未深的单纯青年捏了把汗。

Tony向后仰躺靠在沙发上，黑暗与寂静全然笼罩了他。

但这样很好，一切都很好——如他所愿，亦如他所料。

他闭上眼睛长舒了一口气，努力忽略自己内心那点压抑着的刺痛和郁结。

有些喧闹的铃声突然在寂静的室内响起，Tony一个激灵坐起来，手指在沙发上胡乱地摸索了几下，看也没看地拿到耳边按下了接听键：“Pet——”

“Tony，”熟悉的女声传来，语气中带着不熟悉地试探和迟疑，“我和Happy，打算结婚了。”

 

顺着Friday的提示推开大门，踏进光影交错着的喧哗热闹的酒吧，Peter一眼就看见被一群莺莺燕燕围在沙发软座中的Tony Stark。

他的西装外套皱皱巴巴地套在身上，领带已经被人扯开了，左右臂弯里的火辣美人丰满柔软的胸脯几乎贴上他侧身，那纤纤玉手执着盛满烈酒的高脚杯朝他唇边送。

Tony抬起头有些机械地笑着，他糖浆色的大眼睛雾蒙蒙的，已然被醉意晕开失了焦距。他微偏过头凑到杯沿，顺着美人执起的杯盏豪爽地一饮而尽，酒液顺着他的下巴滑到不断吞咽着的喉结，流过脖颈浸湿了身前的布料，层层叠叠地淌下来，勾勒出肌肤的曲线。

来自四面八方的纤细手指抚上他的胸膛、脖颈，挑逗地解开他胸前的扣子，顺着衣襟朝潮湿的白衬衫里钻。Peter在两只来历不明的手分别打算伸进他裤裆和摸上他臀部时走过去，有些强硬地把他拉起来，将摇摇晃晃站都站不稳的Tony揽进怀里：“抱歉，Ladies，他是我的人。”

方才喂酒的美人回头看了一眼身后的同伴，她们彼此交换了一个怀疑的眼神后，她转过头看向Peter：“无意冒犯，但这是Tony Stark——所有人都希望得到他的归属权——哪怕只有一夜，所以，你该怎么证明？”

“我没法证明，”Peter为她的发难愣了一下，他挺直了腰背，直视她包含质疑的目光，手臂收紧环上Tony的腰把他软绵绵得朝下滑的身体扣回自己怀里，“但我绝不会放开。”

青年的嗓音已经完全褪去了少年的青涩稚气，是磁性的微低，他寸步不移地站着，眉峰微锁拉出脸侧英挺的线条。那女孩一愣，转头看向自己的其他同伴，几人面面相觑了几秒。

“Pe……？”

察觉到熟悉的气息，Tony呜咽了一声，他的脑袋抵在来人脖颈磨蹭了两下，懒散地把身体重量全压在Peter身上，闭上眼睛把自己埋进那结实的臂弯里。

“好吧，”另一个女孩露出一个了然的无奈微笑，她站起来，比了一个“请”的手势，“他今晚归你了，Man。”

 

顺着男人身体的重量让他从自己臂弯里滑倒在柔软的床上，Peter小心翼翼地把他扭得乱七八糟的身体放平，让他躺得更舒服些。他脱下Tony的鞋子，扒掉他歪歪扭扭的西装外套，又手忙脚乱地用手去擦他渗出冷汗的额角，摩挲他因为醉酒的头痛紧锁着的眉心。

满头大汗地忙完后，他轻呼了口气，手指探到床头在黑暗中摸索台灯的开关，却一不小心碰落了床头柜上放着的东西——那两个圆滚滚的物件在厚重柔软的地毯上滚了几圈，亮起淡紫柔和的光。

Peter愣住了，他怔怔地看着那发出光亮的再熟悉不过的摇头娃娃们，突然觉得一整晚糟糕透顶的心情都在一瞬间被治愈。台灯暖黄的光亮投落在屋中床上，温热的暖流冲刷过心房，顺着喉咙朝上涌，Peter感觉鼻子发酸。

“唔——”床体颤动，仰躺着的那个人感受到突然的灯光，有些费劲地侧过身把自己挪离了几步，他闭着眼睛发出一声难受的呻吟，把自己像个虾子一样蜷缩了起来，“走开……”

Peter低下头，抬手去抚摸Tony柔软微潮的发丝，他放低声音，像是在安抚一个突然闹脾气的孩子：“……Mr.Stark？”

“我说了走开——！”Tony握住他的手腕制住他的动作，却没舍得挥开他，“反正最后——你们总会……”

他偏过头逃开青年过于温柔的目光，没有再说下去，他的嘴唇颤抖着，就索性张口咬住自己苍白的唇瓣。Peter瞥见那双大眼睛里隐约的水光，而男人哽住的沙哑声调让他的心绞住一般疼痛。

“不，Mr.Stark，”他转动手腕让彼此十指相扣，弓下腰紧紧抱住Tony，声音有些急切，“我不会离开。”

怀里的人激烈却无力地挣扎，Peter环着他的肩膀让他借力坐起来，面对面地把他固定在自己怀里。他扶着Tony的脸让他直视自己的脸庞，手指拨弄开他蹂躏着自己嘴唇的洁白牙齿，Peter轻叹了口气，真挚地望着他：“其实我有考虑过，在那天Mr.Stark拒绝了我之后……”

Tony抗拒的挣动随着他的动作和话语停止，他小幅度呆愣愣地点点头，低下头把脑袋靠在青年的颈侧，手臂小幅度挪动，小心翼翼地抓紧了Peter侧腰两边的衣服。

Peter发誓自己是想要严肃地谈话的，却控制不住内心因Tony这孩子气的坦率举动变得雀跃而柔软。他用嘴唇磨蹭Tony头顶小小的发旋，掩饰自己嘴角勾起的弧度：“我想过，是不是我太年轻，Mr.Stark认为我不足以抗拒这大千世界的种种诱惑，无法给您稳定的感情，而那天跟您谈话后，我自己也有了这样的疑问。”

被他抱在怀里的人僵硬了一瞬，才缓慢地抬起头，用那双柔软的深棕色眸子注视着他，手指抵在他前胸，Tony试图推开他，嗓音喑哑干涩：“我已经……知道结果了。”

“不是那样的！”Peter为他眼神中深埋的无助与无措窒息了一瞬，紧了手臂把他重新圈回怀里，有些慌乱地反驳。

而当他反应过来男人所指的结果与这之中暗示的端倪时，心疼与后知后觉的惊喜充溢了他的胸腔，他至此才意识到——在彼此的关系里，自己或许并不是唯一一个因投注了关怀而感到忐忑的人——他的每一根血管都在为这个认知发胀发烫。

“我去尝试过，”Tony在他怀中安静又温热地存在着，混着酒香的呼吸喷在他颈侧，这些天来的所有犹疑与踌躇在这一刻消逝殆尽，Peter深吸一口气坚定地说下去，“但我发现，并不是因为什么Omega与Alpha的吸引，我只是，不是Mr.Stark的话，就没办法做到。”

他想起觥筹交错的吧台，幽暗迷离的灯光，浓郁香甜的女士香水，微苦醇香的Omega信息素，手足无措的搭讪，一尘不染的酒店床铺，红艳娇嫩的红唇，以及蓦然清醒的乱荒而逃。

“她跟您的信息素味道有些像，”轻吻Tony的头发安抚怀里人因为这句话不满地扭动的身体，他眯起眼睛笑，“但我跑掉了，在她凑上来吻我的时候，因为我突然意识到，那不是我想要的——”

“除了Mr.Stark，都不是我想要的。”Peter把脑袋埋进怀里人颈侧满足地深吸了一口气，撒娇似地磨蹭着脸颊，他瘪瘪嘴，声音变得有些委屈，“为此我还被她埋怨只是个毛都没长齐的毛头小子。”

他听到Tony发出一声轻笑，慵懒的带着鼻音，却性感至极。那人抬起头，用水汪汪带笑的眸子望着他，声音软糯糯的：“难道你不是吗，小鬼？你的技术真的超差。”

“可是上次Mr.Stark明明舒服得都哭出来了，”Peter盯着怀中人从黑发中露出的小巧耳朵，温热的鼻息喷在柔软耳廓上，把白皙的耳垂染成了可口的粉色，他没忍住地凑上去咬了一口，“反正都是Mr.Stark的错。”

Peter在Tony轻笑时的细微颤抖中把他推倒在床上，小胡子男人半睁着眼睛望着他，眼角被笑意拉出细小的纹路，水润的眸子像是半掩在绒盒里的珍贵宝石。Peter着迷地注视着他，低下头贴上他柔软的嘴唇，喘息微重：“所以，我想要补偿……”

 

Tony也许说的对，他确实是经验不足——因为Peter从没想过接吻的感觉竟能有这么美好。

不同于上次单纯的磨蹭，他把舌尖从Tony微开的牙关探进去，内里混着酒香的甜蜜让他赞美地轻叹了一声。他小心地一寸寸舔舐着男人的口腔内壁，用舌头数着像米粒一样颗颗整齐排列的牙齿，直到Tony不满他的温吞动作，叹息着主动伸出舌头卷上他的，两条舌终于像灵蛇一般亲密无间地交缠在一起，在温暖潮湿中缠绵起舞。

舌头退出时牵扯出透明的银色丝线，断在空气中发出暧昧的声响。在喘息的空当，Peter低下头去亲吻他泛着薄红的脸颊，用嘴唇去感受着皮肤细腻温热的触感。Tony的手指扣在他颈后不规律地摩挲着，微痒，温度却一直从肌肤的连接处渗透进身体，熨帖着每一滴流淌的血液。

Peter磨蹭过形状精致的胡须，又回到半张的唇瓣，含咬住那片柔软的殷红，贪恋地吸吮舔舐。

男人半闭着眼睛，慵懒地伸出舌头迎接入侵的客人，却被青年反客为主地咬住舌尖拉入了他的领域。Peter用嘴唇抿住那块软肉，勾起舌尖挑逗舌面下凹下的细小沟壑，张开牙齿啃咬有些粗糙却敏感的舌苔，未能吞咽的唾液顺着他们的唇角滑下去，随着Tony微扬的下巴上流畅的弧度滑下，落在颈侧。

Peter顺着这线条一路用舌舔下去，颈侧肌肤被啃咬时Tony有些怕痒地缩了缩脖子，他扣在青年后颈的手指上移插入他细密柔软的发丝，随着被舔吻啃噬肌肤的动作收紧或放松。

揉捏着腰侧软肉的手指不舍得离开那滑腻绵软的触感，Peter用舌尖咬着Tony的衣领拉到一边，让早已被解开扣子的衬衫略敞开，露出胸膛到小腹半遮半掩的流畅曲线。他用唇瓣细细亲吻过Tony胸口中间那个有些狰狞的伤疤，转到胸膛一侧，舌头舔湿了那个嫩红的小点，看它在微凉的空气中挺立着可怜地颤抖着，才张开口把它含进温热的口腔。

他用牙齿轻咬口中口感软弹的小小乳珠，伸出舌尖舔舐逗弄之上细小的缝隙，又伸出手指去揉捏抠弄被冷落的另一边。插在他发中的纤长手指不由自主地扣紧，Tony仰头溢出酥麻诱人的鼻音，Peter就更卖力地变换着角度方式地挑逗那两个丰硕的小巧果实，感觉到它们伴随着主人的轻颤在自己口中指尖慢慢变大、变硬，颤巍巍地发着热。

欲望在休闲裤里涨得生疼，Peter抬起头舔去嘴角拉扯出的丝液。身下人的肌肤被酒与情欲蒸腾着染上了薄粉的艳色，他眼光一暗，顺着Tony胸膛中线一路摸下去，抚上平坦的小腹，触感微热。

欲望被人隔着西装裤握在手里时Tony发出一声未掩饰的长吟，今晚的他因了酒精而格外地敏感与诚实。Peter转动手腕小幅度地揉搓撩拨着男人的欲望，那根性器很快就全部挺立起来，顶端把裆部撑出明显的形状，即使隔着布料仍透出湿热的触感。

“……Mr.Stark？”

半褪下Tony的西装裤挂在腿弯，Peter有些犹豫地看向他，而被他征求意见的男人就只是偏着头表情茫然地看着他，他的眼睛被酒精的雾气充斥得水润涣散，显得格外无辜，他望着Peter，缓慢地眨眨眼，似乎在不解他突然停下动作的举动。

Peter叹了口气，面对着Tony的眼睛，他内心突然升起迟来的负罪感与不安：明天Mr.Stark清醒了以后……

而在他进退不得骑虎难下时，Tony突然歪歪扭扭地挣扎着坐起身——他差点因全身酸软无力的肌肉摔回床上，幸好Peter及时拉住了他。顺着那力度磨磨唧唧地蹭进他怀里，Tony伸出手抱住Peter的腰，他抬头小心翼翼地看着沉默不语皱着眉头的青年，水雾朦胧的眸子漫上些委屈：“……你要走了？”

像一簇礼花在脑海中炸开，Peter错觉那一瞬间自己身体的某个部位硬得像是烙铁，心脏却像是一潭沼泽，暗流在之下柔软汹涌地翻搅着，渴望与恐惧撕扯着他。

Peter闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时，深色眸子里已全然是不见底的渴求，他转头亲吻Tony不安地咬着的嘴唇，唇齿交缠间，溢出了一声满足又无奈的轻叹。

 

“唔——嗯……慢、慢点……啊——”

Tony随着背后顶动的节奏无力地摆着腰，他想要向前逃离那撞击，却被一只有力的手臂扣住了腰肢动弹不得。后背隔着衣物贴着另一个人的胸膛，他错觉自己能听见青年那怦然跃动的心跳声——又或许那只是他脑海中接连如烟花般炸裂的快感。

Peter硬挺挺的阴茎戳在Tony双腿之间，被大腿内侧柔嫩白皙的肌肤夹住。他挺动腰肢在那缝隙之中摩擦抽插，Tony随着他的动作下意识地夹紧双腿，喉咙中发出未经压抑的啜泣般的呜咽。

坦白的Tony Stark格外让人动心动情，Peter满足地轻呼一口气，凑过去从后侧啃咬他通红的耳朵，他用贝齿衔住耳垂轻轻拉扯，一手扣着Tony的腰肢揉捏着他的侧腰，另一手顺着小腹斜滑上去，探进他半敞的衣襟揉捏全然挺立的敏感乳头，带出男人更性感绵长的呻吟。

手指从被玩弄得红彤彤颤巍巍的乳头上收回来到挺翘的臀瓣，几乎是刚一接触那柔滑绵软的触感，Peter就爱不释手地揉捏了起来。他的手指握住半边臀瓣，让丰满的臀肉被指节锢得变了形状，从指缝中透出变成薄红的粉色，又合拢手指夹住持续地轻揉。直到把那一片雪白的肌肤玩弄得指印遍布，红白交加，像是皑皑新雪中点缀着几株娇艳的红梅。

有透明的清液顺着臀缝溢出沾湿了他的手心，空气中弥漫着融合之后的信息素味道，Peter伸出手指探进那湿润的臀缝，让那两瓣臀肉自觉地收紧夹住他的指节，黏稠的汁液瞬间裹上了他的手指，触感凉爽细滑。

欲望插入至深直至完全穿过双腿之间，他变换角度用阴茎顶端去戳碰逗弄男人垂在性器下方的沉甸甸的睾丸，Tony惊喘着并起腿根，却更加夹紧了他。Peter呼吸一窒，他的肉柱像是被包裹在上好的天鹅绒绸缎中，之上每一根突起的青筋都被滑嫩的肌理熨帖安抚，舒爽到极致。

他在这紧窒的包裹中加快速度，Tony腰肢发软，流畅腰线随着他的动作煽情地起伏，任人摆布。情液从臀缝中源源不断地滴落，被之下夹着的挺立欲望接住，随着激烈的抽插动作带入涂抹在大腿内侧，让那片肌肤变得更加泥泞滑腻。囊袋拍打在浑圆多肉的臀瓣上发出肉体撞击的声响，混着搅拌时发出的水渍声，奏出淫靡旖旎的乐章。

Peter扣在Tony腰侧的手下滑，穿过毛发握住男人挺立的欲望，那性器在他手中可怜兮兮地打着颤，随着身体的晃动拍打着手心，顶端的小孔源源不断地溢出带着檀香味的体液，昭示着主人已然濒临爆发的状况。

高潮临近时，Peter环过Tony的身体把他翻过身，让彼此的欲望无嫌隙地面对面碰撞在一起。他一手扣在Tony臀后把他拉向自己，让两人的前身亲密无间地相贴，一手擦过Tony的衬衫抚摸他的后背，拇指最终在颈后收紧，指尖插入他汗湿的头发，勾起打着卷的深色发丝，温柔地缠绕。

他垂下头凑过去，唇贴在Tony颈上吸吮他突起的滚动着的喉结。男人灼热的呼吸拍在他额头，Peter感觉情欲烧出的炙热汗水顺着他的额角滑到下巴上，再顺着两人相贴的肌理无阻碍地滴落在另一人的锁骨上。Tony像是被这水珠烫伤了一般剧烈地战栗起来，他的大腿痉挛，欲望抽搐着喷发出白浊的粘液，Peter粗喘了一声，抬起头用嘴唇锁住Tony的唇瓣吞下他几乎拔成尖叫的呻吟，柱身紧贴着男人的囊袋在他发烫的大腿肌肤上快速地磨蹭了几下，也低吼着喷洒出了大量浓稠的精液。

情欲从身体中释放而出，欲望也逐渐软化下来，只余顶端还断断续续地溢出些已变得稀薄的浊液，但他们唇齿之间的缠斗却未停止。

两条手臂都腾出来紧紧锁上Tony的腰，Peter微弓身子把他整个人都压进自己怀里，让那人自下而上有些被动地接受他热烈的亲吻。他用指节摩挲他后腰凹陷的腰窝，咽下他所有敏感的呜咽，肌肤紧贴着输送来暖热的温度，Tony的身体因刚完成的酒后射精而乏力又柔软。

Peter微退身体松开了他，他坐起身，看向Tony：“Mr.St——”

对上Tony涣散的眼睛，他的话没能说下去。像突然从一场醍醐大梦中清醒，Peter感觉自己的喉咙被哽住，心脏被扼住，他几乎难以呼吸。

Tony随着他离开的动作微侧身体，歪着头疑惑又茫然地看向他，他的眼睛被方才激情中溢出的生理泪水沾染，纤长浓黑的睫毛糊成一团，半掩住水光潋滟的焦糖色眼睛。衬衫随着他侧身的动作被撩开，皱巴巴的白色布料下隐约露出被蹂躏得通红肿胀的乳珠，之上甚至还遍布着透明的口水和细白的牙印。而最糟糕的是他下身的情况，原本白皙光洁的腿根被磨得通红，遍布其上的白浊粘液相互混合，掺着从他小腹流下的精液顺着大腿根一路淌下来，划出色情又蜿蜒的曲线。

“唔……”Tony举起手，把手臂挡在眼睛上，宿醉主宰着他的大脑，情欲后的慵懒让他昏昏欲睡，“头痛……”

而那声轻微的呻吟如一道响雷劈在Peter头顶，懊恼、担忧、失落交杂着充斥了他——还有那隐藏在所有负面感情之下的，一直暗潮汹涌着的从未停歇的渴望。

长叹了一口气，Peter半跪着从床上缓慢地挪过去，像是生怕惊扰了什么。他握住Tony的手腕把他修长的手指扣进自己手心里，弯下腰把半梦半醒神志不清的男人抱进怀里，轻吻了一下他难受地紧锁着的眉心：“抱歉……Tony。”

 

把清理完以后香喷喷热乎乎已然睡得不省人事的Tony塞回干净的被窝里，Peter才松了口气，他感到释然，却又莫名地低落。在男人身侧斜躺下来，他撑着头安静地看着小胡子男人迷迷糊糊地在被子里扭动，直到把自己卷成一个舒适的小卷。

目光在那被浴室热气哈得水嫩红润的唇瓣上停留许久，Peter微不可闻地叹息，在他合着的眼睛上印下蜻蜓点水的一吻。他望着男人扑在眼帘的小扇子一样的睫毛，唇角勾起一个有些苦涩的笑。

台灯熄灭，Peter闭上眼睛，他在黑暗中启唇，却没有发出声音：“晚安。”

他想，或许明天清晨，他们能相拥着醒来。

当Tony睡意惺忪的眸子望向自己时，他或许终于能够鼓足勇气，大声地跟他说一句——

早安，Tony。

 

【第二篇 完】


End file.
